


No Other Version of Thee

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Accidental Baby AU, Angst, Claire angst, Claire-centric, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Is it a dream or did her soul leave her body, Likewise did her soul leave her body or is it sleep apnea, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Morgana's trying to help, really. Claire doesn't want her help.





	No Other Version of Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eclipsia (tunafishprincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafishprincess/gifts).

> This is based off of Eclipsia's [Accidental Baby AU](https://tunafishprincess.tumblr.com/tagged/accidental-baby-au).

Claire was back at her childhood home. It was dark, and mostly quiet. Mostly, because semi-muted classical music came from the TV. The living room was not just as she remembered it, or rather, it was just as she had remembered it before her possession. The source of the music was Barbie’s Swan Lake, the movie that must have been selected by the woman in golden armor sitting on the couch.

Claire glanced down at herself - purple and see-through - and then back up at Morgana.

“This in’t real,” she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “I’m, I’m dreaming.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “I don’t know _why_ you keep on insisting on things not being real; your ignorance and disbelief won’t protect you.”

Claire’s eyes didn’t leave Morgana, not fully. But she did glance around to see if she could find a weapon to defend herself with.

“Don’t worry, Child, I did not bring you here to possess you or kill you. Or maybe I shouldn’t call you Child anymore, not when you have one of your own. My, how quickly you’ve grown in dark magic. What, are you trying to take away the name Mother of Monsters from me, Claire?”

“How, how do you...” How did that witch know about Claire and Jim’s still unnamed son? Also, Claire didn’t have a physical body here; why did she feel like she was hyperventilating?

“How do I know that you have a son?” Morgana smirked. “Oh, I have my ways. Just like I have my ways of knowing you have not yet given him a name. Well, that’s why I brought you here, to let you know that Morgan is a unisex name, and I’d be _happy_ to be the godmother to your child.”

Claire woke up to Jim pressing down on her chest, panic in his eyes. He sighed in relief and removed his hands as his eyes locked with hers, only to hug her as he heard her sniffle like she was about to cry.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quietly. Their son was sleeping in a bassinet at the foot of their bed, and getting him to sleep felt more difficult than it had been with Enrique. “I woke up, and you weren’t breathing, and I didn’t know what else to do. Do you have sleep apnea?”

“No, I’m fine,” she said. Jim raised an eyebrow. “Physically, anyways, and I don’t even know what sleep apnea is. It was, by Deya’s grace I _hope_ it was just a dream.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No, but if I try to name our son ‘Morgan’ or _any _variant of or _any_ of that da, _darn_ witch’s other names then I’m possessed again.”


End file.
